Contre Cell
by Catana Socha
Summary: Lorsqu'on doit s'unire contre cell pour avoir une moindre chance de le battre,il arrive que les meilleurs ennemis du monde devient bien plus que de simples amis...un peut comme SonGoku et Végéta...Yaoi!vegexgoku!
1. Chapter 1

Contre Cell

Note de l'auteure: Les personnages de dragon ball ne m'appartiennent pas, le contexte non plus. Ils sont à Akira Toriyama. Par contre l'histoire ainsi que l'idée de celle-ci est a moi.

Avertissement : Les fans anti-végéxgoku et de anti-yaoi sont priées de ne pas me tabasser après l'avoir lu. C'est ma première fic alors soyez indulgents!!!

Contexte de l'histoire : se passe dans les 10 jours de préparation du Cell game.

Dernier mot avant de commencer cette fic : Les commentaires sont les bienvenus!!!!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Lui et …Végéta

-Désolé Gohan, mais il faut absolument que j'y aille…

- Mais pourquoi je ne peux pas y aller avec toi? demanda celui-ci.

-Je ne te le répéterai pas deux fois, tu n'as pas besoin de t'entraîner. Tu es déjà plus fort que moi! Reposes-toi pendent ces 9 jours, mais reste super saiyen pour t'y habituer…

-Mais papa, je ne peux pas être plus fort que toi! Et puis pourquoi je ne peux pas m'entraîner encore? Je veux rester avec toi…Maman va me trucider lorsqu'elle apprendra que je ne fait pas mes devoirs…

SonGoku éclatât d'un rire franc. Il avait oublié que son fils n'était encore qu'un enfant… À quatre ans, SonGohan s'était entraîner avec le démon Piccolo, à 5 ans, il s'était mesuré à un saiyen de haut nivaux (Nappa), sans oublier son combat sur la planète Namek contre quelques membres du Commando Guinu et Freezer… Avec tout ça, son père avait réussi a oublier qu'il n'était qu'un gamin et c'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'il avait décidé qu'il allait se reposer, pendant que lui il allait s'entraîner dans la salle des esprits et du temps. Mais il n'allait pas y aller seule. Il irait avec Végéta. Bon, c'est vrai… Végéta avait un foutu caractère qui ne valait certainement pas la douceur et le sourire de son fils, mais le prince des saiyens aussi voulait s'entraîner.

-N'oubli pas SonGohan, commença Goku, nous ne pouvons pas rester plus de deux jours dans la salle de l'esprit et du temps tu y es déjà aller pour une journée et peut-être qu'un jour il y aura une urgence et qu'il faudra que tu t'entraîne, alors gardons-la en réserve. Moi, j'y suis aller une journée et quelque minutes, il me reste encore 11 mois a passer dans cette salle. J'irai avec Végéta seulement 6 mois (donc un demi journée), alors tu me verra bientôt!

Gohan baissa misérablement la tête. Son père se baissa pour être à sa hauteur. La main sur son épaule, Goku lui fit un grand sourire.

-Une demi journée fiston, 12 heure sans me voire. Tu vas survivre j'espère!

-Oui, fit Gohan souriant à son tour.

-Bon je dois y aller si non Végéta vas commencer sans moi!

Goku s'élança dans les airs en concentra son Kisous ses pied et se dirigea vers la tour Karine. Il tenta de repérer le Ki de Végéta. Il ne le sentit pas.

-Il est peut-être déjà dans la salle…pensa-t-il.

Lorsqu'il vit une forêt à l'horizon, SonGoku accéléra. Il arriva rapidement à la tour amérindienne pour ensuite piquer vers le haut qui ne semblait jamais finir. Au sommet, il s'arrêta net pour demander des shenzus a maître Karine. Le chat lui en donna 4 et le saiyen le remercia. Il continua de voler jusqu'au palais de Dendé.

-Salut SonGoku, dit Krilin en regardant sa montre, ça fait 5 minutes que Végéta est entré. Il a eu le temps de s'entraîner une journée!

-J'y vais tous de suite alors!déclara Goku.

Lorsqu'il entra, il vit Végéta faire des puch-up en les comptant a un rythme rapide et régulier.

-7483, 7484,7485.Tu est en retard!7489, 7490,7491…

-Désolé, vieux, fit SonGoku, j'ai vu une vielle qui traversait la rue et l'ai aider. Elle est lente, c'est pas croyable, alors…

-Ta gueule avec tes excuses bidon et commence à t'entraîner! 7518, 7519, 7520,7521…

Goku l'observa un instant. La sueur mouillant le corps parfait du prince sayen, collant ses cheveux excentriques sur son crâne, sans parler de sa tenue de combat SUPER-moullante laissant voir ses muscle parfait et des halètements pousser par les efforts du saiyen ressemblent plus a des gémissements de plaisir qu'autre chose…

-HEIN! Mais qu'est-ce que je suis en train de penser????Se dit SonGoku

-7572, 7573, 7574,7575…

-…

-7576, 7577, 7578, 7579,7580…

-Pense a autre chose! Pense à autre chose! Pense à autre chose! Pense à autre chose! Pense à autre chose! PENSE-À-AUTRE-CHOSE!!! S'écria SonGoku en son fort intérieur.

-Tu vas me regarder comme un con encore longtemps? 7590, 7591,7592…

-…

-7595,7596…

-En fait, j'ai un conseil à te donner…

-J'm'en fiche. 7605, 7606,7607…

-Écoutes moi quant même : Tu ne dépasseras jamais le nivaux des super sayen de cette façon. Il faut que tu…

-Yen a marre Carot! J'me fiche de tes conseille, j'me fiche de se que tu pense et j'me fiche de toi! Tous ce que je veux, c'est dormir pour être en forme demain pour te butter à l'entraînement, compris espèce d'enculé?!

-Enculé par toi, oui!se surprit a penser SonGoku.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Dans cette salle, 1 minutes, on la vit en 6 heures, 1 jours, on le vit en 1 ans.

Force énergétique

Lorsque nous sommes dans la salle de l'esprit et du temps, on ne peut détecter notre Ki.

Cette excuse est empruntée au personnage de Kakashi dans Naruto.

Bon c'était le premier chapitre! J'espère que vous avez aimé! Un peut court, je sais… Commentaires?


	2. Chapter 2

Contre Cell

Note pas rapport: J'envoi un bisou a P'tit Lion (Cam), Jo, No et a David, mon adorable prof d'éducation physique qui est trop beau, trop gentil, trop drôle, trop sexy et qui est ma plus grande source d'inspiration! XD!!

Et si il y a des gens intéressés, mon site est le www.catanasocha. SONGOKU :

Végéta n'écoute définitivement pas! Je lui ai dit des centaines de fois qu'il ne réussirait jamais a atteindre le 2e niveau de super-saiyen de cette manière, mais il s'en fou! Il a beau avec une belle gueule, il reste inconscient des effort inutile qu'il fait! Pauvre Végéta chéri…Comment va-t-il réagir lorsqu'il apprendra que non seulement j'ai réussis a devenir super-saiyen 2, mais que j'ai également découvert que ça ne servirait a rien d'atteindre ce niveau! J'ai déjà découvert que le super-saiyen 2 faisait perdre beaucoup d'énergie et beaucoup de vitesse alors que mon prince s'obstine a croire qu'en se faisant souffrir de la sorte il touchera le niveau inutile qu'il désire tant!!! Bon, je dois me concentrer car se que j'entreprend est difficile...Bien trop difficile!!! Je dois faire preuve de toute la discipline dont je suis capable, de toute la concentration du monde et du plus grand calme possible…Pour atteindre le super-saiyen 3!

-…

-Carrot!

-Oui, mon prince?

Aie! Quel idiot! Imbécile, crétin, stupide!!!Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit??? J'ai une femme, j'ai un enfant!! Il ne manque plus que ça!!

-Qu'est-ce que t'as dit? me dit Végéta les yeux grands ouverts avec un aire presque horrifié.

Vite, une solution, il faut que je trouve une solution!

-…

-…

-…Je voulais savoir comment t'allait réagir! dis-je avec un sourire bête.

-Une excuse minable de la part d'un minable…

-Peut importe!Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me demander?

-Depuis tout a l'heure que tu est assis la a rien foutre…Qu'esse tu fou? C'est chiant à la fin!

-Je dois me concentrer pour devenir super-saiyen 3…

-Quoi???!!!

Quel crétin!

-TU VEUX DIRE QUE MOI, LE PRINCE DES SAIYEN, CHERCHE A SURPASSER LE SUPER-SAIYEN ALORS QUE TOI,CARROT LE SAIYEN DE CASTE INFÉRIEUR, A DÉJAS RÉUSSI A L'ATEIDRE???!!!!!!

-heu… oui…

- #$?($& (!!!!!!!!

-Végéta, si tu veux je peux t'aider…

-PLUTOT MOURIR, OUI!!!!$(??$$$#$&???&!!!!!!!

POV AUTEURE :

Pendant que Goku et Végéta se chicane, nous, on le sait au font… : ils vont finir ensemble! Il sont obliger en fait…vu que le destin est cruel (c'est-à-dire moi!), il va leur arriver un tas d'aventure (ou plutôt de mésaventures)…

- Quelle genre d'aventure? Me demande Bulma.

-Je sais pas!T'as qu'a lire la suite!

-Chui pas sure de vouloir lire un lemon ou MON mari fait l'amour à un autre…

-Comment t'as deviner pour le lemon???

-NON!!!!!!!!!!!!

RETOUR A L'HISTOIRE SANS POV DE PERSONNE :

Il était dans la merde jusqu'au coup…Végéta était effrayant lorsqu'il était en colère! Heureusement pour SonGoku, tous étaient finis et maintenant il relaxait dans un bon bain chaud. Lorsqu'il sortit, il se sentait bien et ne pensait a rien qui lui causerait du stresse. Il alla se coucher et il s'endormit très vite. Un bruit le réveilla, une sorte de toussotement. Il se tourna et vit que le bruit venait de...

-Végéta…

Pourquoi est-ce que tout à coup, il se préoccupait tant du saiyen?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Une petite review????SVP!!!


End file.
